Have I Told You Lately?
by Oyu Mugi
Summary: Apa aku terlambat? Jika iya—/Aku menyukaimu.../ this story special to Red Apple 790 : Eunhyuk x Yuri, R&R please!


**Have I Told You Lately ? [ONESHOOT]**

**Author : Oyu Mugi**

**Title : Have I Told You Lately ?**

**Cast : Lee Hyuk Jae (Eunhyuk Super Junior), Kwon Yuri (Yuri SNSD), Choi Siwon (Siwon Super Junior)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typo and more, more, more...**

**Don't read if you not like...**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di Seoul. Dengan sedikit lesu Yuri membuka toko bunga yang dikelolanya. Ia tempelkan papan putih bertuliskan OPEN didepan pintu masuk toko bunga. Dan Yuri memajangkan bunga yang segar di etalase. Bunga mawar merah. Yuri menghela nafas pelan lalu kembali berdiri dibelakang kasir. Tak lama terdengar denting bel dari arah pintu masuk.

Ting!

Yuri tidak menoleh kearah pintu. Ia masih sibuk dengan novelnya. Terdengar derap langkah kaki yang terkesan berat. Suara langkah kaki itu semakin jelas terdengar. Ya, pria itu berjalan mendekati kasir.

"Permisi nona." Pria itu kini berdiri tepat dihadapan Yuri. Yuri menoleh kearah pria itu. Ia mengenal wajahnya. Matanya yang tajam, pipinya yang berisi, dan Yuri tersenyum kecil melihat pria itu. Yuri mengingatnya. Yuri bertemu dengannya di tepi Sungai Han di sore hari. Ketika Yuri menangis di tepi Sungai Han, pria itu menghampirinya dan mengulurkan sapu tangannya kepada Yuri.

"Kau Eunhyuk-ssi?" tanya Yuri dan pria—bernama Eunhyuk—itu mengangguk.

"Kau masih mengingatku? Padahal kejadian itu sudah berlalu sekitar setahun yang lalu." Eunhyuk tertawa. Yuri hanya tersenyum.

"Kau juga masih mengingatku, bukan?" kata Yuri, dan kali ini mereka tertawa bersama.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tidak begitu baik-baik saja," gumam Yuri.

"Kau masih teringat Yesung?" Enhyuk membaca-baca majalah yang berada didekat kasir. Yuri terperanjat dan diam dengan lesu. Ah, kejadian itu kan sudah lewat. Setahun yang lalu, ketika ia mengetahui Yesung mengkhianatinya. Ia menangis di tepi Sungai Han, tempat pertama kali Yesung menyatakan cintanya. Lalu... Eunhyuk datang dengan sapu tangannya. Yuri menerimanya. Dan ia menceritakan semuanya kepada Eunhyuk. Semua yang terjadi. Semua tentang dirinya dan Yesung.

"Ya masih..." Yuri menjawab singkat, dan itu cukup membuat Eunhyuk sedikit sedih. Itu artinya—menurut Eunhyuk—Yuri masih mencintai Yesung.

Ya, semenjak kejadian setahun yang lalu itu, Eunhyuk merasa ia mulai jatuh cinta dengan Yuri. Ia mengikuti Yuri, bertindak seperti _sasaeng _fans. Kemanapun Yuri pergi, Eunhyuk juga akan mengikutinya. Sampai Eunhyuk tau tempat bekerja Yuri, rumah Yuri, rumah orang tua Yuri, kapan Yuri akan berjalan-jalan dengan sepedanya, kapan Yuri akan bersantai tenang di Kona Beans dengan teman-temannya, dan yang lainnya. Selama mengikuti Yuri, baru kali ini Eunhyuk masuk kedalam toko bunga milik Yuri dan berbicara dengan Yuri. Berdua. Tanpa Yesung.

"Yuri-ssi..." Eunhyuk memainkan ujung jaketnya. Ia sedikit gugup, Yuri tau itu.

"Ya?" lagi-lagi Yuri menjawab dengan singkat.

"Apa besok, kau ada waktu? Sore hari?"

"Hm, tentu.."

"Bisakah kita... umm... jalan-jalan disekitar Sungai Han?" mendengar kata Sungai Han, Yuri kembali teringat Yesung. _Dulu aku juga sering jalan-jalan di sore hari dengan Yesung..._

"Jalan-jalan?" tanya Yuri, meyakinkan ajakan Eunhyuk.

"Ya, jalan-jalan. Kau... bisa?"

Yuri hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Eunhyuk juga mengangguk dan tersenyum puas. Terlihat jelas diwajahnya bahwa Eunhyuk merasa sangat senang. Impiannya sebentar lagi akan terwujud. Kencan dengan Yuri!

"Jam 4 sore. Ditempat pertama kali kita bertemu," lagi-lagi Yuri dibuat lesu dengan kata-kata Eunhyuk. Tempat pertama kali dirinya dan Eunhyuk bertemu, juga merupakan tempat dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Yesung. Ditempat itu pula Yesung menyatakan cintanya. Namun Yuri berusaha menutupi kesedihannya dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau baik-baik saja Yuri-ssi?" tanya Eunhyuk, ketika melihat Yuri terlihat lesu. Tapi Yuri mengangguk pasti, seolah mengatakan, 'aku baik-baik saja'.

"Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir..."

"Kalau kau tidak bisa datang, kita bisa—"

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku akan datang. Aku pasti akan datang.." dengan cepat Yuri memotong perkataan Eunhyuk dan berusaha tersenyum. Seketika saja raut wajah Eunhyuk yang semula sedih berubah menjadi senang dan merasa lebih lega. Namun ia merasa Yuri belum sepenuhnya setuju. Ia yakin ada sedikit penolakan dari Yuri. Tapi Eunhyuk menepis pikiran buruk itu dari otaknya.

Ting!

Denting bel tanda pintu dibuka terdengar. Yuri menoleh kearah pintu dan senyum mengembang di wajah manisnya. Eunhyuk melirik kearah Yuri, lalu menoleh kearah pintu. Seorang pria masuk, dengan pakaian santai dan sebuket bunga mawar ditangan kanannya. Pria itu benar-benar tampan. Ia tersenyum kearah Yuri dan menghampiri Yuri yang juga tersenyum menatapnya.

"Hi Yuri-ah..." pria itu langsung memeluk Yuri dengan hangat, dan Yuri terlihat membalas pelukan pria itu dengan akrab. "Hi juga oppa..."

_Apa dia kekasihnya Yuri?_ gumam Eunhyuk. _Mereka terlihat sangat akrab..._

Yuri dan pria itu mengobrol sebentar dan Eunhyuk agak menjauh sedikit dari kasir. Namun Eunhyuk samar-samar mendengar sedikit pembicaraan Yuri dan pria itu. Eunhyuk hanya mendengar kata '_yeoja chingu,_ merindukannya, _saranghae,_ aku ingin bertemu, besok pagi'. Hanya itu, dan itu sukses membuat Eunhyuk sedikit merasa kecewa. Bisa ia pastikan kalau pria itu adalah kekasih Yuri.

"Hei Eunhyuk-ssi, kemarilah." lamunan Eunhyuk buyar ketika Yuri memanggilnya. Lantas Eunhyuk berjalan menuju kasir dan tersenyum kearah senyum manisnya itu perlahan buyar ketika melihat Yuri merangkul tangan pria itu.

"Kenalkan, ini Choi Siwon temanku. Oppa, kenalkan ini Lee Hyuk Jae. Dia temanku juga. Kau bisa memanggilnya Eunhyuk atau Hyuk Jae," kata Yuri lalu melepaskan rangkulan tangannya ditangan Siwon. Siwon mengulurkan tangannya kepada Eunhyuk dan tersenyum.

"Choi Siwon," Eunhyuk juga mengulurkan tangannya kearah Siwon dan mereka berjabat tangan. "Lee Hyuk Jae,"

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Ada pemotretan di Pulau Jeju pagi ini," Siwon melirik kearah jam tangannya dan tersenyum kearah Yuri. Melihat itu Eunhyuk merasa cemburu!

Yuri hanya mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum. Siwon menyerahkan bunga mawar yang ia letakkan diatas meja kasir kepada Yuri dan mengacak-acak rambut Yuri dengan lembut.

"Jangan lupa ya? Aku pergi dulu..." ujar Siwon. Yuri hanya tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. Siwon lalu pamit kepada Eunhyuk dan pergi meninggalkan toko bunga. Dan saat itu juga Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa besok..."

Dan Eunhyuk berjalan keluar dari toko, disertai senyum manis dari Yuri.

Esoknya, Yuri dan Eunhyuk terlihat sedang menikmati pemandangan di sepanjang jalan Sungai Han. Sesekali Yuri tertawa mendengar celotehan dari Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal. Banyak sekali.

"Yuri-ah..." kini mereka sedang bersantai ditempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Yuri melirik kearah Eunhyuk yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yuri. lama tak terdengar jawaban dari Eunhyuk. Matanya masih tertuju kedepan. Lalu tiba-tiba Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya, menghadap Yuri yang masih memandanginya.

"Aku bingung bagaimana... cara untuk mengatakannya... tapi... aku..." Eunhyuk meraih kedua tangan Yuri dengan lembut dan menarik Yuri kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku menyukaimu..."

Kata-kata itu akhirnya keluar juga. Eunhyuk memeluk Yuri semakin erat dan nafasnya memburu. Sementara Yuri hanya berdiri mematung, dan ia merasa tubuhnya lemas ketika Eunhyuk bernafas di lehernya. Hangat.

"A—aku.." Yuri bahkan tak mampu berbicara. Ia hanya bisa diam dan tak membalas pelukan Eunhyuk. Entah kenapa Yuri sama sekali tidak memberontak. Ia merasakan kenyamanan ketika Eunhyuk memeluknya.

Lalu Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam erat kedua tangan Yuri. Tapi...tunggu. Ia merasakan sesuatu saat menggenggam tangan kiri Yuri. Eunhyuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan melihat kearah tangan kiri Yuri. Sebuah cincin berhiaskan batu ruby kecil terlihat di jari manisnya. Nafas Eunhyuk tertahan. Apa ia terlambat mengatakan semuanya. Matanya beralih kearah Yuri yang menunduk.

"Apa kau—" perlahan rasa kecewa dan sedih merasuki diri Eunhyuk.

"Kau dan Siwon-ssi.. apa kalian... bertunangan..." _to the point_. Yuri tidak mengatakan dan juga tidak memberikan respon apapun. Dia masih saja menunduk.

"A—apa aku terlambat...? Jika iya—" _aku akan sangat kecewa..._

"Aku menyukaimu..." Yuri perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kearah Eunhyuk. Mata mereka beradu. Eunhyuk menatap Yuri dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Benarkah.. Yuri juga menyukainya?

"Perlu kuulangi Lee Hyuk Jae?" kali ini Eunhyuk tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku... juga.. menyukaimu..." Yuri tersenyum pasti dan mengangguk. Ia lalu menunjukkan cincin yang ada di jari manis tangan kirinya.

"Cincin ini, kau kira aku bertunangan dengan Siwon-ah?" Yuri terkekeh geli. Mau tak mau Eunhyuk ikut tersenyum.

"Cincin ini pemberian dari _eomma_-ku. Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Siwon-ah."

"Lalu yang kalian bicarakan di toko bunga...?"

"Oh, itu," Yuri tertawa. "Dia itu pacarnya Yoona-ah, temanku. Mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu. Siwon-ah menemuiku, untuk menanyakan kabar Yoona, dan menyampaikan kepada Yoona kalau dia ingin bertemu. Ah, mereka pasangan yang serasi..."Yuri hanya tersenyum simpul. Eunhyuk mengerti sekarang. Kali ini ia tersenyum dan menggenggam erat kedua tangan Yuri.

"Kita juga bisa jadi pasangan serasi seperti mereka," goda Eunhyuk, dan Yuri hanya tertawa.

"Sungguh?" Eunhyuk mengangguk dan menarik Yuri untuk mendekat. Kini sudah tidak ada lagi jarak antara dirinya dan Yuri. Perlahan Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yuri. Yuri sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi. Ia memejamkan matanya dan tak lama ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menempel di bibirnya.

Yuri tidak akan melupakan kejadian hari ini...

**END**

* * *

Akhirnya jadi juga

Baru pertama kali bikin FF rated T *ngesot (?)*

Hope you like it, :D

Oke, R&R please


End file.
